Bullet Proof
by N.J Maacha
Summary: Kagome Died at a young age leaving Inuyasha to grive but he doesnt take it lightly He joins Miroku as an assasin that leads him right to the prestess Kaya who belives Inuyasha and Kagome can met again Inuyasha now struggles to be with Kagome once more R
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters from that show.

I do however own The character Kaya.

Please RR.

* * *

Eyes red from crying. Pain that rips the heart to shreds. You would expect so much from the death of a loved one. Being alone means you don't have to cry. It means you don't have to feel pain, or face a weakness that was never in your control. Its a simple matter of the world. Being alone however means that when you die, you are alone. No one will remember your name, or what you did with your life. No one cares about you or your pain. No matter how scared you are they wont care.

* * *

**_"Whats the mater.? Why are you crying.?"_**

**_"Im crying because I love you."_**

**_"Why do you love me."_**

**_"Because I do."_**

**_"Please don't cry."_**

_**"Your funny."**_

_**

* * *

**_

Those few words where the last she would ever breath. Your funny. That's not the way he wanted her to leave him. She wasn't suppose to leave him, she was suppose to stay with him, forever. From that day, he promised himself he would never Let anyone get close to him. He would never let anyone cause that kind of pain in him ever again.

* * *

Inuyasha jolted form his bed, awaking from his sleep. It was that same dream again. He was standing with her body in his arms, and then she was gone. She was no where to be found. It was the reoccurring nightmare that visited him almost every night.

**"Damn it Kagome. Why did you leave me.?"**

Ten years ago, when Inuyasha was seventeen he lost the only person he had ever loved. His father was never home and god forbid his brother was ever there for him. Kagome was his high school sweetheart. They where gonna get married and have a life. They where going to be together forever. Sighing Inuyasha ran a hand trough his long silver hair. He jumped from his bed and dressed in a pair of loose jeans and a black t-shirt.

**"Goodbye Shesshomaru." **Inuyasha yelled to the empty house. It was a small apartment. With two small bedrooms, one for him and one for his brother. A small kitchen and a larger styled living room. It was only the two of them living there but his brother always slept in without a care. He worked mostly nights, while Inuyasha worked when ever they needed him. Exiting the house he hopped into the red Ferrari and stepped on the gas speeding along the streets and skidding to a stop in front of a small stone building.

**"Hey dude." **Miroku called from behind a desk. His black hair was pulled into a pony tail like always as he eyed Inuyasha's groggy form. **"Got another case for you."**

**"Really now." **Inuyasha said walking to his desk and pulling the draw open. He yanked out his Derringer. It was a classic of his. Small and easy to hide. A .41 caliber percussion pistol. He didn't care he could only get one shot in. He liked it just the same. It was the first gun he was ever given. **"Who's the target.?"**

**"Someone put a call on Mr. Shinori. Big time drug dealer in the northern part of the city. I think its his wife that wants him out."**

**"His own wife.?"**

**"Yeah think you can handle it."**

**"Who can't I handle.?"**

**"The Home address is 642 Hikari Ave. But he deals out in apt. 43 in the Shinobi district."**

**"I'm on it." **Inuyasha said clicking the safety off his gun and heading towards the door.

**"Try to be a little more discrete this time Inuyasha, last time the cops almost got you."** Inuyasha let out a laugh thinking back on the time.

**"Keyword there Miroku. Almost."**


	2. Chapter 2

Inuyasha pulled up to the corner in his car. It was sunny out so the black sunglasses he donned where not very suspicious. It was a day like any other, just another job to be done. He could probably do more then one job a day, but he didn't exactly have people lining up to have other people killed.

**"Please, just let go." **A girls voice rang out. She wiggled and struggled against the man's grip on her arm.

**"The boss man wants to see you, Inside." **The man said with a sly smile.

**_BAAAAAAM_**

Inuyasha had quickly withdrew his gun and with one shot had blown the mans head clean off his shoulders, well not exactly clean. The blood and brains of his victim where scattered over the ground and over the girl. Inuyasha quickly loaded another bullet in his small gun and charged into the building completely ignoring the girl who was just standing there. He sighed pulling out another handgun from his pocket and emptying the rounds into the three men trying to get in his way. He busted into the Apartment to find nothing but an empty room and a stash of drugs.

**"Damn it." **Inuysha cursed under his breath. He had mad too much commotion outside. He never did like doing things the quite way, but he sure as hell didn't like losing his man. Stopping out of the house he made his way back into the street only to hear Sirens. **"Great the cops now too."**

**"Hurry up, Hurry up.!" **A girls voice called from his car. The girl he had gotten free earlier was sitting in his car, the drivers side no less. **"Get your ass moving."**

**"Who the hell are you.?" **Inuyasha yelled climbing into the passengers seat despite his anger. It wasn't two seconds after he was in that the girl was stepping on the gas peddle. They where speeding down the street away from the scene of the crime. **"Really now who the hell do you think you are.?"**

**"Thank you so much for saving me."**The girl smiled spinning around a corner as if she where in a street race, the cops where not even fallowing behind them. **"Where too.?"**

**"Turn here." **Inuyasha said absentmindedly. **"Wait, pull over and get out of my car."**

**"Turn left."**

**"Yeah."**Inuyasha said once more without thinking.** "Stop doing that.!"**

**"Doing what.?"**

**"Stop where here." **Inuyasha said calmly again. **"See that.!"**

**"But Im not doing anything."**

**"Get the fuck out."**

**"Okay Okay."**

**"Inuyasha there you are." **Miroku Bounded out of the office. He looked over Inuyasha and then glanced over at the girl, going back and forth between the two. **"Black hair, just as long as hers, Green eyes, skinny and about the same height. She's almost an exact match, only her face is shaped a little different and Her hair covers one of her eyes up."**

**"What the hell are you talking about.?" **Inuyasha said walking over to stand by his friend and gaze upon the girl who had hijacked his car. She hopped out of the drivers side and stood before them.

**"So what is the name of the lovely girl that graces us.?" **Miroku asked kindly.

**"The names Kaya. Priestess Kaya."**


	3. Chapter 3

* * *

Please Read &&Review

* * *

**"So your saying you work up at the church." **Miroku question, sitting perched on top of his desk, while Kaya sat in a chair in front of him. Inuyasha contented himself with circling the chair like an angry shark about to pounce on his prey.

**"You could have crashed my fucking car.!" **He yelled pounding his fists on the desk before he began circling the girl again.

**"Shut it Inuyasha, you have room to talk. You lost your mark.!" **Miroku shouted back at him.

**"Umm yeah I work there." **Kaya raised her hand slightly, cautious to say her part in the conversation.

**"How old are you.?" **Miroku asked, starting up his questions once again.

**"Seventeen."**

**"And what the hell was a priestess doing at the sight of my mark.?"**

**"He....He wants to _employ_ me."**

**"Employ.?"** Both boys asked curiously.

**"Work the corner. You know sleep with guys for money."**

**"Well you do have quite the body for it."**

**"Shut up Miroku.!" **Inuyasha snapped pounding his fist against the top of his friends head. Kaya noticed the small blush spread across his face at the mention of whoring herself out.

**"Well Inuyasha, she was-"**

**"Wait till Sango hears about this." **Inuyasha threatened. Miroku's head popped up and his eyes grew bigger at the mention of his wife.

**"Great thinking.! Sango would love to hear about this.!"**Miroku jumped from his seat om the desk and grabbed for the phone, but Inuyasha was too fast. He held the phone in his hands just out of reach of Miroku. However Miroku was smarter. **"I'll just use my cell phone."**

**"Damn you." **Inuyasha growled as Miroku withdrew his cell phone from his pocket. He punched the numbers into the phone and it rang. Once, twice, three times.

**"Hello.?"**Miroku called into the phone. **"Yeah, Sango You wont belive this."**

Baaaam. Miroku was on the floor Inuyasha had tackled him. They where both struggling for control of the phone and Kaya sat perfectly still watching them fight, slightly worried. She had another question brewing in her mind. Finally as inuyasha grabbed the phone from Miroku and clicked it off she spoke out.

**"Ummm who is she.?" **Kaya pointed behind Miroku's desk. Both men stood up and turned to look at who she was pointing at. The space was empty.

**"Who do you mean.?" **Miroku asked slightly out of breath and slightly annoyed at Inuyasha's tactics.

**"The girl behind you. You dont see her.? She's right there.!" **Kaya was getting annoyed that the boys where playing stupid, she wasn't crazy. She knew what she saw. **"She says her name is Kagome.!"**


	4. Chapter 4

* * *

(A/N) HELLO, and welcome to another chapter of my little story, Bullet Proof.! This is a kinda short chapter, like most of the chapters in this particular story. I want to keep these short, just under 1000 words each. So please, I know Its short, but read and review.? I'd love to hear what your thinking about my story, and what I can do to make it better, or less confusing. Please and Thank you.!

~Love Maacha.!

* * *

Inuyasha and Miroku filled into the front seats of Miroku's black suburban. Inuyasha had no problems pushing Kaya into the back seat. The drive was relatively slow with Inuyasha behind the wheel, nothing compared to Kaya'smaniac driving. She tried not to pay attention to where they where going. She didn't feel well anymore. The two boys hadn't said a word to her since she had saidthat name. They just pushed her in adn began driving.

**"Sango said she'll met us at home."**A cell phone clicked off as Miroku spoke coldly to Inuyasha who's eyes where glued to the road. Not another word escaped them till the car slowed to a stop. Kaya paid particular attention to the sound of the gravel as it crunched beneath the tires. The boys climbed out as soon as the car slowed and Kaya's door slide open. Inuyasha grabbed her from the back of the neck and yanked her out of the car. He pushed her into the small home where Miroku had already disappeared.

**"Hey."**Sango said with a smile towards the girl. Her brown eyes looked up and then her face went blank. **"Come in."**

**"Hey."**Inuyasha replied back tossing Kaya into a chair and sitting behind the desk in the desk kept in the room.

**"So this is the girl.?"**Sango asked looking her over. **"They look nothing alike."**

**"Oh."**Miroku said calmly. He knew his wife was lying to him. She always ran her fingers trough her hair when she lied, just as she did now. Along with the tell tale blush spreading across her cheeks.

**"So tell her what you told us."**Inuyasha said staring at the wall.

**"I seen a girl at the office."**

**"A girl.?"**Sango asked.

**"She said her name was Kagome."**

**"Is she still here.?"**Miroku asked curiously.

**"No not now."**

**"Then how are we suppose to believe you.?"**Sango asked bluntly.

**"Because well."**

**"Your just a stupid little girl."**Inuyasha said coldly.

**"There she is.!"**Kaya's eyes brightened up. It seemed as if Inuyasha's rage called her in.

**"Stop fucking with me."**Inuyasha stated slamming his fist down on his desk.

**"She's right there.!"**Kaya yelled worriedly. They where starting to think she was crazy.

**"How do you know that name.?"**Miroku asked kindly looking into the girls eyes.

**"She's right there."**Kaya said pointing. **"I'm a priestess. I can see spirits."**

**"Riiight. I'm suppose to believe you.!"** Inuyasha raged on knocking stuff from the desk onto the floor.

**"Please believe me.!"**Kaya begged.** "She wants you to believe me."**

**"Your lying.!"**Inuyasha yelled grabbing his pistol and pointing the barrel between her eyes. Kaya could fell the cold metal against her skin.

**"Im not."**Kaya began to regain her composure.

**"But you-"**

**"Calm down."**Miroku cut in. **"We have to belive her."**

**"Why should we."**

**"Becasue she's your only link to her."**Miroku stated. Inuyasha pulled the gun away in defet.

**"Fine. What does Ka- she want."** It was hard for him to say her name.

**"She wants you to know that she's not proud of what your doing."**

**"Shut-"**Miroku held up his hand to Silence his friend.

**"She says she loves you, and misses you. She wants you to be better. She wants you to know that...."**

**"Wants me to know what.?"**

**"She wants you to solve-"**

**"Solve what.?"**Sango asked calmly.

**"No dont go.!"**Kaya called. **"What is it they have to do.!?"**

**"Whats happening.?"**Inuyasha asked worridly.

**"She's gone."**Kaya said lowering her head in defet.

**"What does she want us to solve.?"**Miroku asked. It seemed as if all eyes where on Kaya.

**"She wants you to solve her Murder."**


	5. Chapter 5

**

* * *

**

(A/N) Okies. Welcome to the newest chapter to my little story, Bullet Proof.! Woo hoo.!

Well this one was a little harder to write, because tonight my sister brought her friends over to play rock band at my prime writing hour, 12. Then I got a back scratch and three hugs from this guy I like which was like heaven, so It took a little longer then expected tonight. Enough of my rambling.

Read && Review.!

~Love Maacha.!

**

* * *

**

**"That makes no since."**Sango said sitting down on the couch in the room.

**"Yeah she died in a car crash."**Miroku continued.

**"There was no foul play."**Inuyasha finished. They all looked at Kaya as if she was stupid.

**"I'm just saying what she said."**Kaya shrugged her shoulders. **"Obviously something happened."**

**"Well..."**Miroku fumbled. **"We can start a Private investigation."**

**"No."**Inuyasha stated blankly. **"No investigation."**

**"But-"**Miroku started but his friend cut him off.

**"No investegation."**

**"And here I thought you wanted to be with her."**Kaya said smugly crossing her arms. Kaya never took things lightly, especially things dealing with spirits. Not that they visited her too often. Now that she thought about it this was the first time.

**"I do."**Inuyasha whinnied. He quickly back stepped. **"I mean I loved her. But she's gone now."**

**"Not necessarily."**Kaya continued.

**"What the hell are you talking about.?"**It seemed as if the conversation focused on Inuyasha and Kaya now.

**"I mean spirits and Humans can met again."** She thought about how her teachers had taught her at the sanctuary. **"Talking to the dead is the simplest part."**

**"Huh.?"**It was Sango's turn to cut in. **"What are you talking about."**

**"If we want to talk to Kagome more. We have to set up a meeting place. A medium."**

**"How do we do that.?"**Miroku questioned. He was more into killing not talking to the dead.

**"OK you can talk to the dead in dreams but we need to have a wake medium. We can try Moody's method."**Everyone looked at Kaya as if she was crazy. She was a Priestess, though, so she had been taught most of this kind of stuff. **"Moody's technique involves gazing into a large mirror, an ancient technique to receive visions....In our case, to talk to spirits."**

**"We have a large mirror in the bathroom." **Sango said standing up and leading the way up the stares. Everyone fallowed her, including Kaya. The entered it was big enough to hold them all comfortably.

**"OK, everyone take off all your jewelry."**Kaya removed her necklaces and her bracelets setting them on the counter top. Everyone else copied her. **"Where all wearing loose clothes so that's good."**

**"What does this have to do with anything."**Inuyasha asked impatiently.

**"We have to be comfortable."**Kaya answered simply. She stood in front of the mirror. **"Get rid of your cell phones too."**

Miroku placed his cell phone on the table. No one else was carrying theirs.

**"Take them out of here."**Kaya instructed. She looked around the spacious floor. It was big enough to fit chairs for all of them. "Lets get some chairs in here."

**"OK."**Sango said leaving the room after Miroku. Miroku placed the jewelry on the dresser in there bedroom before helping Sango roll four computer chairs into the bathroom. Kaya sat down in the one in front of the mirror. The chairs where high enough where all of them could see into the mirror easily. **"What else.?"**

**"We need soothing music and Personal items, pictures, clothing what ever you have, on Kagome."**Kaya instructed from her chair. Inuyasha handed over the necklace she had given him while Sango rushed about gathering a few pictures and Miroku hooked up his I-pod and began playing the classical music. It was a good thing he had uploaded that music the night before. "A candle."

**"Here."**Sango grabbed one of the candles from the tub that she used to relax. Inuyasha handed Kaya a lighter.

**"Here goes. Everyone think of Kagome and look into the Mirror. Remember her and relax."**Kaya instructed. Miroku turned out the lights and everyone took there seats, while Kaya lit the candle.

The mirror in front of them began to cloud up.

**"Its working.!"**Sango exclaimed.

**"Its all-"**Miroku was cut off.

**"We have to wait till she appears before we Begin."**Kaya stated firmly still gazing into the now cloudy mirror.


	6. Chapter 6

* * *

(A/N) HEY.! Its Maacha, bringing you another chapter. Its shorter then all the rest, but its not impossibly short. I didn't really have a lot of time to write something up. I hope you enjoy it though. I promise the next chapter will be longer.!

READ && REVIEW~

~Love Maacha.

* * *

A few minutes pasted before The voice began to echo from the Mirror.

**"I-Inuyasha."**They had succeeded in calling her. Kagome's image was clearly visiblein the mirror now. Her face a vision of chaos and worry. She was frantic.

**"You can talk now."**Kaya smiled to herself. She was right. Maybe she wasn't so helpless after all.

**"Inuyasha. I need you."**Kagome's voice sounded stressed.

**"Kagome."**He sounded sad when he answered. Her death must have really taken a lot from him. Kaya sighed before letting her eyes fall from Inuyasha to the mirror, where the ghost of the girl that had visited her sat talking to them.

**"Wait a second."**Kaya jumped from the chair she sat in. The Image of the girl was starting to get fuzzy.

**"I-Inuyasha."** Her Image flickered and then came back strong again. **"Help me."**

**"She's-"**Kaya tried to say once more.

**"Kagome what happened to you?"**Inuyasha spoke over top of her.

**"I need your help."**Kagome flickered out again.

**"What is it Kagome."** Miroku sat firmly in his seat, remaining calm.

**"He's after me."**Kagome's eyes grew wide. **"I need your help."**

**"Kagome who's after you."**Sango jumped from her seat, and Kaya sat back down in frustration. She couldn't put any words in between the talking of Kagome's friends.

**"Help me."**Kagome repeated. The candles flickered.

**"Who is it."**Inuyasha growled. Kaya rubbed her forehead in frustration. It seemed like she was the only one who noticed the dark clouds swirling into the white mist.

**"It's-"**Her Image flickered again. Inuyasha, Miroku and Sango where all on there feet now.

**"WHO!"**They all shouted together. It was too late. The black swirling mist was over taking the mirror. No one could see it but Kaya at this point. Then suddenly she jumped. Kaya flinched and trough her arms up waiting for impact, but she never hit the floor. She heard her chair crash against the floor and arms wrap around her waist. She opened her eyes to see the candles had all flickered out. Inuyasha stood holding her up and Miroku and Sango had there eyes darting between Inuyasha and Kaya and the now empty Mirror. It wasn't empty to Kaya though. She pushed Inuyasha away and ran towards the mirror. Her eyes searched frantically.

**"Whats the matter Kaya?"**Sango asked leaning forward to look into the mirror. No one could see what she was seeing? But it was clear as day. Kaya stared now into the mirror. Into the eyes of a black mass that covered over the entire glass. Then it was gone. Just as it had came it left in a mist. She feel back landing on the bathroom floor. Her whole body was shaking.

**"What is it Kaya?"**Miroku asked leaning down to her. Sango knelt down also. Kaya lifted a hand to point at the glass.

**"She's not dead."**

* * *

(A/N) Special thanks to absolutely helpless, your review brightened my day, and also special thanks to CullenGrl255, I'm glad you like it. Sorry it seems amateur. I only bold the speaking because I think its easier to read that way. I did go trough and fix the period thing with this chapter however. Thanks for the criticism.


	7. Chapter 7

* * *

(A/N) Hey everyone, sorry for the long wait. I've been preoccupied with another one of my stories. I'm so sorry for neglecting this one. The new review reminded me I have people reading this story too. So here it is, another chapter.

Read and Review, that is if you want me to keep writing, haha.

~Love Maacha.

* * *

**"What are you talking about not dead?"** Inuyasha raved. Kaya now sat on the couch in the living room. They had all left the bathroom a long while ago. It had taken so long for her to calm down enough to speak. She had never seen anything like it.

**"Did you ever see the body?"** Kaya whispered.

**"What?"** Inuyasha asked quizzically. Sango and Miroku had entered the room.

**"DID YOU SEE THE BODY!"** Kaya screamed. This was definitely freaking her out.

**"No."** Sango answered as Inuyasha looked down at his feet. **"They said it was burned too badly, they didn't want anyone to see."**

**"Who did?" **Kaya asked again, her voice shaky.

**"The cops."** Sango answered a little perplexed.

**"Did her parents have an investigation done?"**

**"No."**

**"An autopsy?"**

**"No."**

**"Anything to Identify the body?"**

**"No."**

**"THEN WHO THE HELL SAYS SHE'S DEAD!"** Kaya screamed frustrated.

**"You said she wanted us to find her Murderer."** Inuyasha turned his face up to look at Kaya.

**"That's what I thought she said."** Kaya sighed. **"She said, _'You have to find my Murder.'_"**

**"But she's not dead."** Inuyasha said sarcastically.

**"She must mean, the person who staged her murder."** Miroku said excitedly.

**"Yes."** Kaya nodded.

**"But if she's still alive how did she show up in the mirror?"** Sango questioned.

**"Astral projection."** Kaya nodded speaking to herself. **"Calling a spirit will call a sprit that is not bound to the body, If your spirit can astral Project we can call it, but then again if your with the person and you know anything about calling spirits you can call them back. Someone doesn't want us talking to Kagome."**

**"Who ever they are, I swear I will find them."** Inuyasha raved. **"And when I do, I'll kill them."**

**"The question is who are they?"** Miroku added.

**"And, where that person is holding Kagome."** Kaya sighed. **"It might not even be astral projection. She might be in a Coma, or she might be sleeping and not realize her spirit is astral projecting, or there is always the fact that she may be using up her life energy, which will ultimately kill her if she uses too much. Her spirit may be in an imbalance, a demon may be feeding off her soul, which will kill her."**

**"Stop being so negative."** Miroku gave a slight smile. **"At least she's still alive."**

**"If the demon in the mirror is any indication, she wont be for long."** Kaya sighed lifting a hand to her forehead.

**"Say's miss gloom and doom." **Sango gave a smile to Inuyasha. **"We will find her."**

* * *

(A/N) Special thanks to my reviewers on chapter six. absolutely helpless, SamMorgan-Cassidine, and Inuyasha's girl 1415. Your reviews make me want to write, so thank you all!


End file.
